Chase Jackson
Summary Chase is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Chase is the main "protagonist" of Yuracion Absolon is one of the top tier characters of the series. He is a Human-Quasar Dragon Hybrid and a direct descendant to Kasairyu. A guy with a blunt and nonchalant personality. He is often laid back and unfazed by most things. He loves sweets and fluffy animals(he'd rather keep that a secret.) He is a fun loving guy who only cares for his friends and he could care less about the world. Stats Tier: at least 3-C| Likely 3-B| at least Low 2-C| at Least 2-B Name: Caius (Chase) Yvell Jackson Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning), 18(End) Race: African American-Quasar Dragon Hybrid/Demi-Deity Powers and Abilities: True Flight, Time manipulation, Eternal Flame(A flame so hot that it can burn as hot as Caius wants it to burn. However making it burn too hot damages him in the process so his limit is 100,000 degrees Farenheit), Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Special Martial Arts training, Reality Warping (turned a star into a planet that could contain life. Once again a common skill among elites), Energy Absorption, Superhuman senses. Existence destruction(ignores durability and power difference. see Akashi scales.), Acausality, One-hit kill.( see Akashi scales.) Element Manipulation, Creation( like most "elite" members he is able to recreate entire universes after their destruction.) Can bypass durability(attacks the atoms directly. Although Yuracion energy nullifies that.) Yuracion Energy Manipulation(Mastery), Can erase existence via time destruction, Existence Manipulation, Existence cannot be erased except by The Creator, can negate attacks with Judge Force.Can trap opponents in time and slowly drain their power to increase his own. Can even trap beings beyond the concept of time. Atom Manipulation, can attack non-corporeal opponents. Destructive Capabilities: at least Galaxy level+(destroyed a galaxy filled with negative Yuracion energy with one attack.)|''' Multi Galaxy Level+'( Should be stronger than Leveon who in his battle with Donovan destroyed the Oykotus Universe.)| '''at least Universe Level+(' Should be stronger than Bryon who destroyed a space-time continuum when fighting Tartaros. After Kasairyu released their Yuracion Limiter.)| at least Multiverse Level( One-Shot Ails who could destroy the Yuvelion Pocket Realm which held 5,857 space time continuums.) Speed: Massively FTL+( Around Quadrillions of times FTL) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class| Multi- Galactic Class| Universal+| Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy Level+| Multi-Galaxy Level+| Universe Level+| Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Almost endless. Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Cold temperatures(weakens him slightly), Risk taker(likes to take attacks). Vegetation(Kryptonite of Quasar Dragons.) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Blaze edge: Sends out a wave of flame blades. can also go across the ground. Crimson Eyes: Instantly Slows down time while his eyes glow red. Grand Light Quasar: Unleashes a blast of Eternal Flames. Quasar Claw: Covers his hand in Eternal Flames that cut through durability. Used for melee. Akashi Scales: Uses his own scales(don't ask) to strike opponents. can wipe away existence of anything hit. Only usable when in near death. Cannot be stopped. Activates automatically when in a critical state. Inferno Sting: Stabs opponents at high speeds with a firey blade. Quasar Step: A dodge techinique in which Caius dashes past his opponent to dodge an attack and to get a free attack from behind. A fake out tactic. Absolute Burn: Incases Caius in Eternal Flames and charges to opponent at high speeds. Can burn through almost anything. Even the sun. Judge Force: With some power of the Judgement Arcana handed down by his father Vice, Caius can disassemble atoms and attacks. Personal Info Date of Birth: July 10, 5070 Birthplace: Drocus City, Michigan Weight: 170Ibs Height: 6'3"(16) 6'5"(18) Likes: Sweets, Fluffy animals, fighting, getting stronger,etc. Dislikes: "Weak" people, Vegetables, cold temperatures. Eye Color: Crimson Red Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Keys:Base | Xceed Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Higher Being Category:Flight Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 3 Category:Transcendents Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Dragon Category:Swordsman Category:Xros Revolution Category:Reality Warpers Category:Atom Users Category:Teenagers Category:Flight users Category:Demigods Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2